1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flashlights. More specifically, the present invention is an all solid-state omni directional luminary and flashlight.
2. The Prior Art
Visual signaling is a common and easily understood method of relaying information from at least one person to another. Visual signaling is often used in environments hostile to other forms of communication. Such environments include traffic intersections, airports, mountain rages, underwater and the like. Provided the environment is hospitable to the transmission of light from a source point to a receiver point, visual signaling provides an effective means of communication.
One type of visual signaling device is a light baton or wand. Light batons are hand held devices which, at the control of the holder, emit colored or white light. Light batons are used to direct pedestrians, motor vehicles, aviation vehicles, and the like. The baton may be used to generate light signals indicting safe and clear passage, dangerous and hazardous conditions, directions to proceed, or identifying one""s location.
A common problem encountered in use of light batons is the shortened life span of the baton from usage in hostile and rugged environments. These environments expose the baton to manual battering as well as the natural elements. As a result, a need exists for a light baton having characteristics that can withstand use in hostile and rigid environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,882 to McDermott includes a battery powered device. The device claimed is directed to a spring which supplements the gravitational force to position the device in an erect posture in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,423 to Lee is a traffic control light. It is not waterproof or appear to be submersible in water. The device includes numerous LEDs for illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,549 to Finn is directed to an illuminating device with a floating device. The device is in two parts and must be detached from the illuminating portion.
U.S. Patent Nos. 2,893,344 to Meyers and 2,908,901 to Lewis each describes an audible alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,787 to Harrison et al. related to a portable flashlight carried by a person afloat in water. However, it is a two part system and does not appear submersible.
In view of the problems and disadvantages of the prior art, the present invention seeks to provide a tubular structure made of a plastic material such as polypropylene, polyethylene, polyurethane or similar type plastic that exhibits an optical phenomena such that when the plastic tube is exposed to a light source contained within the tube, the entire tube tends to glow. The phenomena is due to the re-radiation of photons within the molecular structure of the polypropylene, polyethylene, and polyurethane or similar type plastic. This glowing phenomena is similar in appearance to a neon tube.
Furthermore, if the plastic tube is colored with a pigment such as a fluorescent red dye (or other color) and the tube is internally exposed to a red light source (a red LED or other color) the re-radiation phenomena of photons is greatly enhanced. This enhancement is caused by the affinity of the florescent dye pigment embedded within the plastic molecules of the tube for the red wavelength of light emitted from the red LED (or other color) contained within the tube.
The present invention provides a lightweight all solid state lighting source that is extremely easy to use with only one hand.
The mechanical design of the baton is a tube sealed at both ends with hemispheric shaped end caps. This type of design provides an extreme robustness and the baton can withstand extreme depths of submergence, making it useful for deep diving and submergence signaling applications. All interior electronics and solid state light sources are sealed from the outside atmosphere, thus making the glow baton explosion proof and waterproof.
The hand held light wand of the present invention is a visual signaling light emitting wand. This device is sealed at each end with hemispheric end caps. This shape permits the light wand to withstand extreme depths of submergence, thus making it useful for deep diving signaling applications.
The luminary and flashlight contained within a tubular structure includes a white LED or other color light source which is housed in a laser assembly and is affixed at one end of the tube. This assembly projects a well-defined beam of light which is used in a flashlight mode of operation.
Additionally, there is the broad beam red LED or other color light source which is contained within the tubular structure near the tube base and serves to illuminate the entire tube as a luminary.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a laser lens assembly that projects a well defined beam of light located at the tip of the baton in combination with another LED located near the base of the baton.
Another object of the invention is to provide an arrangement of LEDS which cause the tubular polypropylene main body to glow as a luminary and the laser lens assembly projects a beam of light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the light source in electrical communication with the power source via interior electronics and solid state light sources.
Another object of the invention is to provide machined exterior walls for the light baton to effectively transmit light from the light source.
A further advantage of the invention is that this type of design is extremely robust and can withstand extreme depths of submergence, making it useful for deep diving and submergence signaling applications.
It is a further object of the invention to seal all interior electronics and solid state light sources from the outside atmosphere, thus making the glow baton explosion and waterproof.
The laser lens glow baton makes an excellent traffic control baton for directing and signaling traffic flow. This device has a large omni-directional luminary surface that is useful as a personal luminary for tracking personnel in poorly lit areas and also serves as a solid-state flashlight.
The illuminating light sources are solid-state LEDs contained within a cylindrical tube. The cylindrical tube is made of a polypropylene or equivalent plastic. The LEDs contained within this tube cause the complete tube to radiate an omni-directional light similar to a neon tube. At one end of the tube is a handle grip. At the other end, the tip of the tube is a laser lens assembly that focuses a white beam of light. A choice of tip illumination only, main body illumination only or both tip and body illumination is achieved by rotating the base of the wand. The base also serves as an ON/OFF switch.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.